November 1, 2012
Zoya’s residence Zoya stealthily enters with anwar in tow. Zeenat is angry at zoya and is taunting at her by asking the servants to get her glucose instead of tea as she would be tired with the running. When zoya asks to sit, she says its better for her to stand as thats favorable for her to runaway easily. When anwar asks to sit, she shows him too angry eyes, which makes him stand up yet again. Zoya comes upto her an holds her hand and asks for forgivenss, she shrugs off her hand and tells her to stay away from her. Anwar pretends to read the newspaper but has his attention on them. She says sorry all the while saying that it was unintentional and that she didnt want to get married. Finally zeenat gives and pats her on the head and asks her to stop crying. Anwar smiling to himself thinking that he knew she would give in. She makes her understand that its not new york and people misbehave. But she tells her to forget everything and says that its good that she’s back. She has talked to the groom side and salvaged the situation and they have agreed to remarry her. Zoya is flabbergasted and says it very clearly that she doesnt want to get married as she wants to solve her queries relating to her past in bhopal and until she does that, she cannot move on in the future and take an important descision like marriage when she would keep looking back and not progres. Zeenat says thats the reason she wants her to marry. When zoya doesnt understand she tells her that when she marries, she would look at the future and forget about her past which is for her best only not to stir up still waters. Zoya gets angry and leaves determined that she wont marry. zeenat looks at her husband for a response but he ducks behind the newspaper. Razia finds shireen gardening and talking about plants going dead in new soil and that she should put them in old soil for them to attach their roots easily. Razia tells her to focus on the more important things like the earlier day’s incident which has still angered her brother. Shirin says that she knows he’s angry and he should be since they all went and she tagged along unnecessarily. She says its her fault for intercepting ayaan’s call and telling rashid about asad for the simple reason that she didnt want him to know from other sources and get upset. Razia says that what she in fact did was take a step towards destroying her own marriage by making him go visit the “other woman” when indeed she should have stopped him. Shireen says that since she came late, shireen has to be the “other woman” but razia tells her that the one rashid left is dilshad and she is his wife. Razia also plants the seed that dilshad has not changed much in the last 17 years and still looks beautiful and sets her thinking on her own philosophy of old soil catching on the roots easily than new ones in her marital life. While dilshad is dressing his wounds he tries to bring up the topic of his father saying that he’s sorry for today, that he didnt want drama, but seeing the reason of their pain in front of him after 17 years he couldnt control himself. She ignores him and asks him to take meds and rest he continues saying that after so many years, seeing him, she too must be in pain. She again ignores and says that food is ready and after eating it he should have turmeric-milk for wounds to heal soon. Saying this she leaves, despite him calling her. He’s visibly upset. In their bedroom, shireen is reprimanding rashid for seeing dilshad after so many years in the hospital and catching eyes with her since he has still not gotten over her and she still looks the same and she noticed it. He clarifies that he went to see his son and is if she had a problem with that, why did she tell him about asad through call, she says that she wanted to test his reaction and it was what she expected. He says that she’s angry without a reason but she continues arguing that he didnt say a word when asad was so badly insulting him but she got affected seeing her husband being humiliated like that. Rashid tries to clarify that he’s his son but she says that makes dilshad his wife and accuses him of secretly wishing to meet her all along and God too granted him his wish. Now they would catch up on old times. He says what she’s thinking is sheer nonsense but she says she knows that people and he too consider her a fool, but she can see whats going on.When he frustratedly asks her what, she replies that they would now meet and romance and live old times just like the plants’ roots’ catch on old soil. Unable to take it any longer he leaves, leaving her crying. Asad asks najma about his mother, when she comes in to give him milk to drink. She says dilshad might be in her room. He leaves the room with najma concernedly asking him where’s he going. Rashid calls him up but when he picks the phone and finds out its his dad he cancels the phone and does that with rashid’s repeated incoming calls. He goes into his mother’s room to find it empty. Frustrated with Rashid continually calling him, he throws the phone on the wall and breaks it. Rashid is worried at this. Asad finds his mother sitting in the lawn. He goes upto her and she says that even after 17 years she cant analyze her mistake. He says thats because he and not she is at fault. Saying that its some people’s habit to hurt the person that they are closest to therefore his principle in life is to not let anyone close to his heart. His mother cites him the example that if one cloud doesnt rain, they should never giveup the hope of rain at all and tries to explain it to him that love is god’s blessing, they can avoid it and continue to be alive but cant live. And says that she would definitely find the partner that would never hurt him. He says that he is afraid that he would follow in his father’s footsteps and hurt the girl like his father did to his mother. She says that wont happen and she knows he would marry. Dilshad tells asad that he wants her to get married. He says that he respects her view. she takes that as a yes and happily coments that he’s ready for marriage but not for love yet. He says that one who has always lived in silence gets into a habit of liking solitude. Seeing his mother crying ayaan wants to reach out to her but cant, Rashid too is upset. Asad is alone in his room, dilshad is lost in her thoughts. Whereas zoya too is lost in introspection. Asad atmosphere engulfs everybody. Ayaan is disturbed that he cant get through to asad’s phone to talk to him and enquire about his health just then shireen comes in with juice for him as he hasnt opened his door since last night and hasnt eaten anything too. But when he doesnt pay attention, she starts with her non sensical talk yet again that he needs energy to open the door if it gets jammed therefore he needs the juice, trying to open the door but unsuccessful she presumes that the door is indeed jammed and tells ayaan not to worry that she would soon get his dad to open the door for him. ayaan who was till now ignoring her banter, immediately goes and opens the door for her so that she doesnt create a scene in the morning and tells her that he had locked it from inside. She offers him juice citing the price of the juicer having been bought just so that he could drink juice and be healthy and strong. He throws the juice on the floor and storms out of the house without telling shireen when he would be back and arrogantly replying never. Humaira’s efforts too fail in stopping him. Shireen’s crying gets everybody together. She tells rashid that he has gone out angrily and that he hurts himself whenever he’s angry she asks rashid to go after him and see that he doesnt do anything to himself. Rashid rushes out. Shireen confides to razia that she can no longer control the boy. Humaira too is upset that he didnt stop for her too. razia plants the idea of his marriage in shireen’s mind that its the only way to get him in control and making him stop whenver she wants to, indirectly aiming at humaira. Meanwhile outside, in a scuffle to take him off his bike, ayaan falls on the floor and rashid too gets bruises. He reprimands him for such nonsense. Ayaan replies back saying that what does he care how does a son’s pain affect him? Rashid asks if that what he thinks of him. Ayaan replies till yesterday he didnt but now he does. Comments that rashid doesnt even want to know about asad’s health. Rashid says that he knows he’s being taunted for asad and ask him why does he care so mcuh. He replies saying that asad’s his elder brother and gave him the love that nobody gave him here and kept ayaan’s needs over his. Rashid asks him does he think that his dad has no heart. He says that he ‘s sure that rashid’s heart must have pained. But what he doesnt understand is that he is the youngest therefore not allowed to reply back to mamujaan but why does he suffer his insults and not take responsiblity for his own son and run away. what is he so helpless about in front of mamujaan? The screen freezes on his frustrated face. Precap: Ayaan asks rashid that if he loves asad so dearly then why doesnt he ever say it. On the other hand, Asad questions his mom about a phone call she received,s he replies that it was Rashid’s which gets him angry.